Shadow of Israphel: Fanfiction Version
by LexiGreen13
Summary: The tales of their survival, seen by Xephos of his own and his companion, Honeydew as they try to survive the world of Minecraftia. Can they survive? Will they survive? R&R plz bad at summaries. T for language.
1. Part 1

_I don't own Shadow of Israphel or any of the characters mentioned in this story :(_

* * *

**Shadow of Israphel**

Minecraft: Part 1

_'How to survive the first night'_

* * *

As my eyes adjusted to my surroundings, the first thing that hit was the beauty of the area, the second was the cold.

"Beautiful!" Was the first thing I said and then I caught sight of my friend who was looking around as well.

"Oh it's terribly snowy, what on Earth happened here?" I smiled at him and we both walked towards the other.

"This place is beautiful," I stated.

"It is!" My friend agreed, now over the grumpiness of just waking up.

"Made by single man." I continued, sarcasm dripping from my tone.

"Yes" My friend stared at me, his own tone dripping with the same amount of sarcasm.

"You're a bearded dwarf of Khaz Modan," I joked at his appearance. We did this every time we woke up somewhere different, we would sort of re-introduce ourselves, "I assume."

"I certainly am. You're William Riker of the U.S.S Enterprise." He said though he wasn't looking at me. I started laughing lightly at are weird introduction after I replied with a simple, "Yep." I already knew I looked like him.

"And we're gonna?" I asked unsure of our next actions.

"Stick together and survive. So we're doing a bit of that." I stared off at an ocean, we must have been left on a beach. We got kidnapped by some guy and left on a beach to survive for some time, we knew Minecraftia needed heroes we just didn't know we would need to be them.

"Yes, I don't really like trying to survive in the wild but with you," I looked at him, "it might be slightly fun. We can do it together, cause that's the way to do it." He smiled at me then looked around.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" I looked at my friend who seemed awed with his surroundings. He started mumbling,

"Look at this snow, isn't it amazing... It's an example of biomes." He stated the last part whilst we looked around.

"There are different weather effects and different terrain depending on where you are.." Then he started mumbling. Biomes and weather effects aren't they the same? Perhaps my dwarfish friend took geography as a young dwarf.

"It's sort of quite Christmas-y as well. I mean where I'm from we're coming up to Christmas so..."

"Yeah! It's like Christmas trees everywhere!" He interrupted quite enthusiastically. I noted that not only did they have Christmas at Khaz Modan but also my companion was also a fan - it would seem - of the holiday.

"It's quite appropriate actually isn't it?" I walked over to some icy water as I spoke, "It's bloody freezing here."

"It is absolutely fricking freezing, it's unbelievable." I started walking on to the ice as my friend did.

"This is ice where there should of be water." Duh?! I started slipping on to the ice as I tried to keep up with my companion who was a natural on ice. He was tapping his foot on the ice which appeared to be breaking.

"Oh God, no, don't break it!" The he slipped straight into the freezing cold water. I attempted to run over to support him but the ice made the simple task difficult. By the time I reached him he was already climbing out of the water.

"Careful!" I said as he nearly slipped back into the hole he made.

"Don't do that at home kids, you could die!" He joked. He had just created a hole in the ice, fell into the freezing cold water, climbed out of as though it was nothing, nearly slipped in the hole he made and then made a joke about it. Dwarves.

"Umm... so yeah," he walked of mumbling about the randomly generated aspects of Minecaftia and I followed him, pretending I was listening. He walked over to some sand poking out of ice.

"See look at this out-cropping over there. Isn't that strange?" He stated and I replied with a simple _'hmm'_ as I stared at it. Then the dwarf started mumbling again something about _'massive trees', _and I joined him as he stared at some massive trees before looking up at the sky as though he was looking for something.

"Um.." he began, "actually it's...I think it's nearly mid-day and we haven't actually started umm..." he looked around as we walked on to solid land much to my joy.

"Oh." I simply said.

"Is that bad?" "We're gonna be in an awful lot of trouble, Xephos." We said at the same time.

"I don't really know what I'm doing, I don't understand how to survive in Minecraftia much beyond the fact you need to hit trees." I stated letting my friend know I was a noob when it came to survival.

"No, no, look!" As my friend spoke, he chopped at a tree with his bare hands, "We need to chop down some trees...we need to chop down some trees and make some wood. Er.. this is like, number one priority, right now. Ur..." I stared with awe at floating leaves from a tree my friend had just chopped down with his bare hands, this didn't happen where I was from!

"The issue is that when night falls..." I was in too much shock over what I had just seen and was seeing now to here what he was saying.

"Why isn't this tree falling down?" I asked.

"...and they will kill us and it will be horrible." Oh...yikes! Why didn't I pay attention to what he was saying, what will kill us?

"How do we know when night falls?" It was a bit of a dumb question but I guess that I was like a new-born baby here for my knowledge levels. Perhaps my service on the Enterprise will come in some use here.

"The leaves sort of just, the leaves just sort of stay up there," then he answered my second question whilst I got rid of the floating leaves, "well you look up in the sky you can see the sun," as I hit the leaves they disappeared but one leaf dropped what looked like a tiny tree, "and it's directly above us. Right?" I looked up saw the sun feeling no pain to my eyes for doing so.

"Right." I replied.

"Which means it's mid-day." He said as we both casually stared at the sun.

"Ok?" I said curious to know where this explanation was leading.

"We we first were left here, it was just after dawn." He said as I adverted my eyes from the sun and continued destroying the leaves; they were annoying me. I picked up the tiny tree to find it very light.

"So.." My friend mumbled and then I saw something in a near-by cave, by looks of the thing, it wasn't friendly.

"Oh..." I watched it for a few seconds.

"The sun is going gonna set relatively soon," Clearly my friend had not notice the thing in the cave, " and we're..."

"Oh, dude, there's something up there in that cave." I told him and my friend looked at where I was pointing to.

"Is there?" I guessed he couldn't see it yet.

"Yer it's a green thing, look," I pointed now standing next to him, "it's bouncing." Then my friends' eyes widened and I think he saw it and my assumption it wasn't friendly was correct. He backed away quickly.

"Oh Christ almighty, it's a creeper!" A creeper..that doesn't sound good.

"It's gone." I stated in trying to calm my friend down.

"Yer those are very, very bad," he said and I approached the cave to see if the..creeper had definitely gone.

"It's gone, Honeydew." I repeated before he continued to explain what the creeper was.

"They follow you and they explode." I got closer to the cave and he noticed.

"Don't go towards it!" he said and I returned to my companion's side with a simple _'oh' _once again.

"It will see you." he said quietly, freaking me out.

"Oh my God," I laughed as my friend returned to chopping down trees, "OK so..." I spotted something behind the tree and my heart raced at the idea of it being another creeper.

"Whats this over here? Ah it's a sheep!" My adrenaline calmed down as I answered my own question whilst my friend was busy with a tree. I walked over to the peculiar looking sheep. _'Awww...'_

"They are very, very bad things," he continued to explain the creepers while I mingled with the sheep, "cause they blow up, they destroy things - not sheep the, er, the creepers. The green things that look a bit like cactuses or something." I saw another sheep and walked up to it and attempted to hit it with the small tree I held in my hand, my friend's voice in the distance.

"They blow up, they will destroy things that you have built..." when I finally hit the sheep, all of its wool just fell off.

"Ah." I wasn't expecting that! I picked up the wool and put it in my pocket that grew no bigger when I did.

"...um, where the hell have you gone? Oh God." My friend sounded worried.

"I'm hitting this sheep, Honeydew." I replied casually as I continued to hit the sheep with what appeared it wool still even though I had some in my pocket. Minecraftia is definitely not like home.

"Ah you're over there," My friend had found me and stood next to me, "you get wool off of sheep."

"Yer I've got some of that." I stated but my friend walked past me to another tree.

"It's quite useful," he laughed "and by useful I mean, it's not actually used for anything useful at all." I broke some dirt off by hitting it with the small tree and put it in my pocket as well surprise to find it perfect to hold and clean. I broke another bit off and did the same. Honeydew coughed.

"Okay we're...we're gonna be in trouble. Um..." Then I started hitting the tree, curious to see how my friend did and aware my friend needed help if we were to survive.

"What we need to now is, we.." a beat, "we need to create a crafting table. Now in your backpack or rucksack or whatever there is a certain area where we can craft. It's a mini crafting thing." I followed what he said.

"Now what you wanna do, you wanna put a block of wood in that area," I did this as well as taking the dirt out of my pocket and putting it im my backpack, "and as you see it makes a different kind of wood." Which it did when I reached in, I pulled out planks instead of the wood I had placed in. Don't even get me started on the logic of that!

"Those are like planks of wood that you use to craft things." He stated at his own backpack as well.

"Ok." I replied fascinated by it all.

"Right, and then you takes those planks of wood, you fill up the crafting thing and then you get a proper crafting table: and with that you can make picks." I had created the planks but Honeydew had gone so fast I couldn't follow when he was explaining the crafting of the crafting table, instead I spotted a cow.

"A cow! Moo." I sounded childish as I hit the cow with the wooden planks as my friend explained to himself in the distance.

"You're getting distracted _very_ easily, Xephos." I just laughed at the way he put emphasis on the word 'very'. Then I remembered the approaching night and how dangerous it was.

"Sorry what am I supposed to do? You've made a crafting table, okay, I think I..." Honeydew nodded as he placed the rather large crafting table down, "I think I know that much, it's one in each, isn't it?" That didn't make sense even to me but apparently Honeydew, knew what I meant and replied simply,

"Yep," I created the table and was surprised, no, shocked of the weight of it, I felt weightless, amazingly light, "and then the next thing, is to make um.. sticks." He said using his backpack again.

"Okay.." I replied still dazed by the crafting table.

"Now to make sticks, it's just one of the new blocks of wood on top of the other. Very simple. Very simple." He repeated. I made the sticks easily and placed them in my backpack as he continued.

"And then you make a, a pick, a wooden pick. That's the thing, there's an awful lot of crafting in this place." He said using the crafting table.

"Yer..I've ran out of wood." I stated heading towards the trees to chop them down.

"Oh God." My friend simply replied.

"Ok I'll just get some wood, no probs... Just punch this tree." I casually said still finding it amusing.

"To make picks you need," I returned to the crafting bench and my friend, "you need the middle square to be a pick, you need the bottom centre square to, err.. you need the middle square to be a stick," I had no idea what he was talking about till I looked at the crafting table, it was nine large squares crafted into the top of the table. I copied Honeydews instructions,_ 'the three top squares blocks of wood'_ and sure enough, in the blink of an eye, the pieces of wood and stick had vanished and in their place: was a wooden pick.

"Ok that's a pick." I stated as Honeydew walked away from the table.

"Oh God," he sounded worried, "I think, I'm telling you right now I think we're fucked. Because we're just gonna run out of time."

"Ok well, let's get on with it," I said and my friend was about to reply but I interrupted him, "why's it all black?" The side of a mountain was strangely black but in clear sunlight. My friend noticed as well.

"I know, I'm not quite sure what's going on over there. Everything's just completely black." I shuddered.

"That's a bit scary, Honeydew." I said as I picked up a flower and put it in my pocket for some unknown reason.

"Umm.. so we're sort of in a rush to find, um, some coal. Err..." By this point I had lost my friend.

"Some coal?" a beat "Where've you gone friend? I'm lost" I looked around but only found the crafting table.

"Oh God!" I heard him yell, "Umm.. I'm trying to find some coal." I heard just heard him say.

"There are lots of cows and sheep here," I randomly stated, "I'm just gonna stay at the crafting table, I'm a bit scared." I admitted cowardly. Where was my friend?

"Okay," I heard him reply and whilst I was chopping down a tree I finally saw him, "well the problem is that you might have to travel quite a bit, to find some coal depending on how lucky we are." He explained.

"What's the best way to find coal? Why do we need it?" I asked as I continued to chop down a tree: with a pick.

"You need it to make torches, torches light up the dark..." He answered though started mumbling as he finished.

"That sounds bad, that makes the dark sound bad." Out of all his mumbling all I caught onto was _'monsters come in the dark'._ What kind of monsters? There was that creeper but were there others?

"Right ok, I think we're gonna be in trouble. So, there are two options: one is to bury yourself in a tomb in the ground for as long as it take for the sun to come back up." He said as he walked around looking at the setting sun. That didn't sound good.

"Right?" I was eager to know what the second option was.

"Which obviously isn't ideal," Ya think?, "and two is to actually create some sort of house, which will actually, it will be completely dark but should offer some form of protection. Also it's much better than being encased in Earth..." He started to mumble as he distanced himself from me.

"Well lets create a house. Can we make like, like a, like one on the edge of the cliff like something? So it's got it's back to the cliff. Would that be a good idea? I mean we could..." I started.

"That's a very good idea, Xephos." Honeydew praised as I blubbered on about possibly going in the cave before remembering the thing was in there.

"It's probably not a good idea to go in there?" I stated and Honeydew walked off to start on the house building.

"No." was his answer to the question as he got busy to work. Then it started to get dark, one shade at a time.

"Oh." we said in sync as the daylight dimmed, "it's getting dark," I dumbly stated, watching Honeydew build, "yeah, I saw that, did you." I look up at the darkening sky.

"Are you gonna build us a house? Ok." I went to help him.

"Oh God." Honeydew simply said. I randomly placed the flower I had held down and went to the crafting table, placing the wood on the table a watching it turn to wooden planks.

"I'm a bit anxious now, Honeydew." I had created 28 wooden planks from 7 pieces of wood. Don't get me started on the logic of that!

"I think we're in trouble Xephos," He stated not helping with my anxiety, "also I don't have an awful lot of wood and umm..." I helped him with the house noticing the floating leave above us, "Oh God, Xephos!" It was getting dark very quickly!

"Why are we building it under this tree, is that a good idea?" I questioned.

"Um," Honeydew started busy to work and seeming as anxious as I was, "yer I kinda thought we wouldn't have an awful lot of wood." Then I noticed the size of the house.

"This is gonna be _very_ tight for just us two." I stated suddenly aware of how awkward this evening could become.

"Have you got, _oh fuck_," Honeydew started laughing like a mad man after noticing the size of the house, making me chuckle as well, "yer...um...err...more wood, quick, quick." he said as he chopped down some trees

"Or cozy...I guess it depends on, like, what your definition of err..." I looked at our house for the night, "so the idea is that we're gonna go in here and this is..this is going... So the tree is going to be our roof, the floating bits of leaves..."

My friend just laughed. "We're so screwed!" He continued laughing.

"What's wrong with this?" I laughed with him.

"We're so screwed! Oh God, I want to cry!" he picked up the crafting table and returned to the house as I followed after, still slightly giggling.

"You've got the crafting table" "I've got the crafting table back." We said at the same time as we approached are shack.

"I'll put that in the house." He stated and I couldn't help but laugh at the place he put the table in.

"Oh that's really a good place for it." I smirked then heard a cows moo in the background and got curious.

"Look..we don't have much room." Noticed that one, Honeydew...

"So this is our house, ok," I noticed Honeydew was crafting something but couldn't see what because it was too dark. Another cow mooed, frightening me slightly.

"Err..Ok it's dark." I was interrupted by Honeydews laughter.

"It's cosy." He said in the fits of laughter.

"Can I get in?" I tried to get in but he was blocking the way, "What are you doing?" I looked around for any monsters "I'm scared, Honeydew," I admitted to the darkness, "already." I walked away from the house slightly to look around.

"I had to make a door quickly." He stated but I was too focused on my surroundings to listen.

"What about all these poor sheep and cows and things are they not scared of.." I started to ask.

"Come in quick, come in!" I heard Honeydew yelling and returned to the shack to notice the new door.

"Oh you've made a door!" I said retreating out of the darkness outside to the darkness in our shack.

"Come in quick," he repeated, "close the door, close the God-damned door!" Then he started laughing and I was aware that Honeydew was frightened.

"There we go," He said in between his laughter, "we haven't actually got a roof but we do have a tree over us or some leaves..." Then Honeydew accidently placed a block in front of my head making me jump.

"Oh God!" We said when I saw it. He removed it and then we stared at each other with the little light coming from the door before bursting into laughter.

"So this is it, this is how you survive the first night..." He burst louder into laughter, "it's just us in the dark." I looked outside the doors window to the outside world.

"We've really made a good, a really good first night." Then he burst out laughing again as I looked out of the window, awaiting the sun to rise or for something to kill us before then.

**THE YOGSCAST**

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**Thanks for reading, I love reviews! Go watch the yogscast on youtube they are super funny! Want more? Review! I wrote this coz I was bored and I fought I'd make their footage in a fanfiction version: I'm not trying to make fun of it or steal it. It's just a yognaught having some fun coz she's bored.**

**Lexi :)**


	2. Part 2

_I don't own Shadow of Israphel or any of the characters mentioned in this story :(_

**Shadow of Israphel**

Minecraft: Part 2

_'Spending the night __in Honeydew's shack'_

* * *

_I looked out of the window, awaiting the sun to rise or for something to kill us before then._

Honeydews' laughter came to a finish as he realised how much trouble we were in.

"Oh God, this is awful isn't it? This is awful." He said now gazing out of the doors window as I had done.

"Er," was all I could reply, "yeah, so I mean, what's ... what's gonna happen out there? What about the sheep and the cows and everything that's out there, are they not gonna have any ... a they gonna all get eaten and there's gonna be none left?" I stuttered as I once again looked out the doors window.

"Um..." my friend started but a cows moo silenced him.

"Oh God that cows moo just got cut off." My friend looked up at the tight ceiling before he replied.

"I don't think the..." the cow mooed again before he could continue, "oh there he is. He's back." He joked and I smiled, glad the cow was okay.

"Ok I can still here him." I quietly said as Honeydew got awkwardly closer to me.

"He's back." He mumbled, looking at me. Was he unaware of how close he was to me?

"Um.." my friend started again as the cow mooed once again as well.

"He's okay." I said as Honeydew distanced himself from me suddenly, staring at the ceiling again.

"I think the cows are kinda safe, there safer than we are, certainly." he explained now taping at the ceiling, "Um..." A cow mooed once again whilst my friend just stared at the ceiling as I stared at him.

"There we go. I think we're actually completely encased in a wooden house now. Um.." His words sinked in and after a couple of seconds, I reacted to his words.

"Oh God...okay." I simply said sounding dum after the long pause. Honeydew opened the door as he spoke,

"The issue is..." a beat and a moo as he left our shack, "Is there anything out there, Xephos?" He whispered to me: returning into the wooden shack.

"Have a look, have a look..." I went out of the shack to have a look, generally believing my friend was too scared to do so himself and being brave for my friend was the least I could do.

"Oh God," my friend started laughing randomly, "there's something over there, Honeydew" he only mumbled _'is there?' _I turned to look at him - only to see a wooden door instead. Honeydew!

"Jesus." I said as I quickly attempted to retreated into the shack with my friend laughing maniacally in my ear, "No!"

"There's something out there.." Honeydew breathlessly said as he finished his laughter. Then I saw something starting to approach me.

"Oh God there's something, there's something...woah. God!" I said as I rapidly tried to open and close the door.

"Get in, get in quick." Honeydew said as I made a frightened noise as I tried to close the door in my panic. "Close the door, close the door. Oh God!" As he closed the door, I accidentally opened it as I tried to close the door too. Honeydew finally closed the door, though he had to shove me to do so: then I once again opened the door and Honeydew lost it.

"No! Stop it! Look, I'm closing the fucking door! Look just...stop opening the door!" I tried to argue but his voice was much louder than mine.

"I don't think this is a very good idea. Can't we just.." I was cut off by him as he finally closed the door.

"Okay. There we go.. Oh God I can hear..." This time I cut him off.

"Can't we just brick it up?" There was a moo and the sound of bones moving, by then the entire shack was silent.

"Shh.." Honeydew whispered as we both listened, "can you hear that?" Bones moved again as he spoke and in the dwarves eyes was the tinge of fear.

"I think there's a skeleton outside." He whispered still looking at me.

"But there's a lot of sheep baaing." I said, moving closer to the door. A cow mooed and more bones moved before my friend left the safety of our shack whispering,

"I'll just check." I watched him leave, fearing for my own and my friend's life. "Um..." more bones rattled, "Hm.. that's strange I can hear..." he mumbled.

"Be careful out there, friend." I said now worried for him as he had gone out of sight. I was frightened of the skeleton walking in through the open door but too worried of my friend rushing back to close it.

"It's fine, I know what I'm doing, Xephos. I'm an expert at survival." He reassured, "I've done..." I could see him if I poked my head out of the door and he seemed to have spotted something. Suddenly,

"Ah! Oh my God! It's right outside!" he screamed as he rushed back inside the shack, "Oh my God!" he sounded frightened.

"Look... okay lets, lets not panic." he said a bit more calmly. Bit too late for that if you asked me. I closed the door and turned to him.

"It's not actually doing anything, I think its sort of a bit stuck. Um... Okay, crafting table," we both looked at the crafting table wedged in the corner of the shack, "put a, put a stick the centre middle... er.. the centre middle? I don't even know what that is." he laughed before starting again.

"Put a stick in the, the bottom middle square and above it put a block of wood and another block of wood. So you've got a vertical line. Alright?" I attempted to follow his instructions but got a bit confused before I got it correct.

"And what, what does that leave you with?" He asked as I picked up a wooden sword from the crafting table.

"Okay... So you want, okay I get it, I get it. A sword." I said to myself. Honeydew already had a sword in his hand.

"So we have a shitty wooden sword. We're gonna defend this property, right..." He proudly said as he walked outside again.

"I feel a bit safer now." I said, even though I had never used a sword before.

"...with our cold dead hands, you skeletal mother fucker." he casually said. He turned the corner to face the skeleton and I followed him.

"He's gone, Xephos," he mumbled flowed by, "Ah! Oh God! He's there! He's right there." Then I spotted another one as we retreated.

"There's one out there behind us." I rapidly said as he screamed.

"Okay..." he calmly replied and I had a hutch he had not heard me so as I looked for the first skeleton, I yelled,

"There's one over there as well, Honey-" I started to get scared, "Honeydew, where's, where's the ske-" I spotted it and was cut off by my own fear. I foolishly moved forward.

"He's right around the corner of the house." Honeydew replied from behind me.

"Oh he's, oh God, he's right there." I tried to hit the skeleton with my sword but miss and hit thin air instead. I retreated back into the house as my friend investigated, hitting the monster with his sword when I approached once again.

"Oh Jesus." Was all I said as I looked around for any other monsters.

"He's around the back," my friend said, "I think I hit him once..." I looked around the back, still scared as fuck as I moved closer. I could hear his bones moving as he walked and it was freaking me out.

"Oh God, something's.." Honeydew yelled before, "Ow!"

"Get off my lawn." I joked to the skeleton that appeared to not have noticed me before turning to help Honeydew: he was being attacked by another skeleton. Another skeleton?!

"Ow, ow, OWWW!" he screamed and quickened my pace to him, "He's right behind me!"

"With a bow and arrow? Oh God there's one there." I calmly said to my screaming friend.

"Oh God!" "There's two!" We yelled at the same time.

"Okay lets, lets just," I held my sword tighter, "we can do this! There's two of us, there's two of them." my friend said,he appeared to be slightly shaking.

"Have they gone in our house?" I asked but Honeydew was distracted by the skeletons and then I got distracted by another approaching skeleton.

"We've got good odds." Honeydew said as the skeleton took aim at him. I quickly reacted when I realised he hadn't spotted him.

"There's another one there on the right, Honeydew, coming.." Though now the skeleton was aiming for me. I tried to hit the skeleton out of adrenaline reactions before yelling,

"Careful, friend. Friend?" I attacked the skeleton with all my rage as Honeydew dealt with the other two. The we heard a growl from another creature.

"Oh God." We said at the same time. The creature growled again.

"I'm losing a lot of health here, friend." I stated, still attacking the same skeleton.

"Look. Let's get back in the house, get back in the house," I followed him into the house, "get back in the house. Quick." He said quickly, as I laughed with fear.

"Oh God." My laughter came to a finish.

"Quick, close the -" he closed the door, "okay..." He looked at me, still clutching onto his damaged sword.

"Well that was a terribly unsuccessful foray. I -" Whilst I was speaking my friend stared fearfully into the distance.

"Oh God." he mumbled, "Can you hear -" I interrupted him unaware of his silent warning.

"I'm injured, Honeydew." I stated as his eyes calmed slightly.

"Me too." He replied.

"Um..." We said at the same time. A creature made a moaning sound from outside our shack. Fear returned to my friends eyes.

"Did you just hear that?" he asked quickly. A sheep bleated.

"Oh God sounds like someone saying brains." I replied as a skeletons bones moved, "Oh God what was that?"

"I think it might be a zombie," the zombie growled in approval before my friend started laughing, "_Brr..." _He impersonated the zombie and this time I started laughing.

"Hah, that's you, that's not him..." I joked.

"So.. _'brrr...' _so... um..." Honeydew seemed speechless, "basically if you don't have any torches, this is how you spend, er, an evening in Minecraftia." He explained, randomly changing the subject.

"Oh." I replied before he continued.

"The thing is... Oh God I've said that fucking phrase again, I terribly sorry." He joked.

"That's okay." I played along, laughing lightly.

"When the sun comes up, it burns, um, the zombies and the skeletons outside." He explained, looking out the doors' window.

"Oh. Thank God." I breathed out in relief as another growl came from a zombie.

"Like vampires in sunlight, they can't, they can't take it and they'll just end up falling apart." He stared at the ground whilst he explained. A lot of creatures of the night made some noise reminding me of the threat outside of the shack and my anticipation for the sun to rise again as I stared outside the doors' window.

"Er.. I'll just popped a flower down on top of you," Honeydew laughed, "can you see that?" Below my feet was a red flower that looked like my terrain rose.

"Ah. Thank you, friend." I sarcastically joked.

"I thought we needed something to brighten the place up. Um.." He said and I replied with a _'hm...'_ not sure if I was agreeing with him or judging him on his randomness. More monster growled in the darkness, "...seeing how it's pitch black in here and there are zombies outside that want to eat our brains." Well I felt brightened after that...

"Um... so yeah. The way you can tell the time, simply, is looking up at the sky and seeing where the moon is: cause much like the sun,it just moves across the sky. Um..." He explained and I noted the fact for future use on future missions.

"Right." I commented so obviously if it's directly over-head, it's right in the middle of the night and when it's slowly goes towards the horizon you know dawn is gonna come soon. And from the opposite," he looked behind him, "part of the sky the sun will start to rise. Oh look, look!" He pointed out the door's window and I moved to look.

"Look out the door, look out the door," I did and could see the slight red sky of dawn.

"Oh God." I replied with excitement, daylight was soon to be upon us.

"Ya see that? The bruising on the sky." He pointed out with equal excitement.

"Yeah, it's beautiful." I replied, smiling to myself. Then my friend sang an little, happy tune and I smiled at him. I opened the door and the air seemed to have lost its biting chill and was more refreshing cold as though drink freezing cold lemonade. The zombie and skeletons could still be heard. I spotted the skeleton and he spotted me and it was like looking at the face of death.

"Ahh... It's right outside! Right there!" I retreated into the house, laughing as my friend tune went slightly creepy before he to laughed with me.

"Another thing that I didn't wanna mention is, um, you know that there are windows in the door? Um.." He asked.

"MmmHmm" I replied now staring out of the windows in the door.

"The skeletons shoot arrows and the arrows can actually go through those windows." He laughed at the end of his sentence.

"Oh fuck!" I responded by moving away from the door quickly.

"Um.. so we are a little bit at risk," a beat "but look it's getting brighter, it's getting brighter." He said enthusiastically. It was getting brighter yet I could still hear the groans, moans and moving bones of the creatures still out there.

"It is." I said calmly, returning to the door.

"And soon you'll start hearing them in pain as they start to burn to death," he explained, **"their second death." **

"Oh good." Was all I could say. "Their second death." I repeated, looking at my friend who was looking weary from the long, fearsome night we had just had. We hadn't even got any sleep!

"Where do these monsters come from? What's the story here?" I asked, curious.

_"The dark, Xephos. They come from the dark." _he mumbled mysteriously, gazing at the ground and only looking at me when he said my name. I took a deep breath out, I was exhausted.

"This place it's not really like Earth, it's sort of like a different planet." He suddenly perked up and I could see he was explaining in terms I would understand by using the word planet. A word not usually found coming out of a dwarves mouth, "A planet with zombies and skelentons...and those big green creeper things, there are also spiders, er, as well..." he explained, laughing at the end of his sentence.

"Okay." My voice edged depression of this cruel, cruel planet Minecraftia and it was clear why this place needed some heroes, "Well I look forward to encounter those..." I said sarcastically.

"Oh!" Honeydew opened the door, "Can you see that, did you see that outside?" He asked as I peered out of the door to look at the morning but nothing else.

"What?" We left the shack to look around and were greeted my a moan and clutter of bones from near-by.

"Oh. Oh. Oh. Oh. There's one over there." I walked away from the skeleton quickly as Honeydew screamed and ran inside.

"Why isn't it on fire yet? Vampire usually die at, like, daybreak. This isn't the same." We left the shack together but Honeydew walked around the back to inspect the area.

"He..." I couldn't see him anymore except for his name appearing that would be above his head.

We got a gift when we entered Minecraftia: anyone we see here has their true name floating above their head, through any surface and up to a certain distance. So far I had only seen Honeydews' name and I presume he had seen mine so we were unaware of it working on anyone else.

"I don't know - Oh God! There's one right at the back of the house," my eyes were locked on a burning zombie behind him, "look at the back of the house, look."

"Oh God, there's one on fire over there." I pointed out as I went to take a look. "Oh God."

Honeydew started randomly laughing.

"Oh God, there's a zombie on fire! Oh it just set the other one on fire. It's ok, there on fire." I calmed down Honeydew as he panicked.

"Oh God!" He kept repeating, then I got shot by the skeleton just as my friend was celebrating.

"Oh no, they're shooting at me. They're shooting me" I breathed out as I entered the safety of the shack.

"Just avoid -" he said followed by, "oh fuck, there's one here." I stayed in the shack and suddenly he came running.

"Oh God." He yelled as he braved the monster and approached it again, "I think they're sort of in the shade and that's why they weren't catching fire." He explained as I went to take a look.

"Oh right." I responded, taking note for future usage. A body dropped next to me than disappeared, "Oh God!"

"They're burning, they're burning Xephos." He informed me.

"One of them just died, I think, here." I informed him. Honeydew started celebrating but I still had some questions.

"What did they drop? What artifacts do they drop?" I asked curious. He stopped celebrating to answer me.

"They dropped, um..." he started but I interrupted.

"I think I got an arrow." I commented, holding the weapon in my hand.

"I can't remembe - let me throw it to you." He said holding an arrow as well.

"Er... Okay." I wandered off, "Um... there's an egg over here."

"Er... oh I put it on the floor." He said from the distance but I was distracted.

"There's a chicken." I stated hitting the animal with my arrow, "Aww!"

"They dropped some feathers. Feathers you can use to make arrows but they also drop arrows themselves." He explained.

"Come 'ere!" I joked around with the chicken still hitting it with the arrow.

"Come 'ere ya chicken bastard." Honeydew did a much better accent than I did.

**THE YOGSCAST**

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**Thanks for reading, I love reviews! Go watch the yogscast on youtube they are super funny! Want more? Review! I wrote this coz I was bored and I fought I'd make their footage in a fanfiction version: I'm not trying to make fun of it or steal it. It's just a yognaught having some fun coz she's bored. Thank you BlankPanther101 for the review and sorry this wasn't up yesterday: I finished this at exactly 2:00 am today.**

**Lexi :)**


	3. Part 3

_I don't own Shadow of Israphel or any of the characters mentioned in this story :(_

**Shadow of Israphel**

Minecraft: Part 3

_'Moving into the Yogcave'_

* * *

I continued to attempt to kill the chicken with the arrow.

"Okay..so," I finally killed the chicken, "I recommend we go, urm, we go find some coal. So we don't spend another night in the fucking dark." He said and I started to chop down some trees, my friend noticed.

"Obviously, yeah, more wood is useful..." His voice lingered behind me and I mumbled an 'okay' unsure if he heard it, "but we don't wanna spend too long getting more wood. Um..." He explained as I finished cutting down the wood.

"Okay, okay. What about our health, how do we recover that? Is there an easy way to do that?" I asked - following him up the hill.

"We need to eat food. Um..." He started to explain but I inturrupted him.

"It doesn't just recover? Ok..." I asked but Honeydew was too busy explaining where we get food from.

"Which you can get from pigs." He explained further but I was still confused.

"Pigs?" a beat "Right..." I wasn't too keen on killing some pigs but than again I did just kill that chicken and the corpse disappeared and left behind a feather, much like the monsters had. Was it the same with the pigs?

"Yeah..." we continued walking, "Have you seen any pigs?" he asked looking around.

"No." I replied simply.

"You're right behind me?" He sounded generally concerned.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I reassured as we walked toward some sort of rocky cliff.

"Good, good, good, good, good," he mumbled "Um.. Okay... There's sort of a, sort of strange sort of cave thing in her- Oh God it's very dark in there, isn't it?" We looked around the light part of the cave for some, I'm guessing, coal. I walked toward the dark area not even being able to see the walls.

"It is very dark." I stated, thank Captain Obvious!

"You basically looking for where there's stone, this grey stuff here," Duh?! I looked around and spotted something black in the grey sky of stone, "Oh! there it is, right above us!" He clearly had spotted it too.

"Oh look!" Was all I could say.

"Right above us!" Honeydew repeated, "Okay... This is good, um, we need to sort of build some way up to the coal." He stated.

"Okay..." my brain started ticking for ideas on how to get up there, we could create a ladder to climb up there or a hover craft could do the trick or something...

"Like a series of steps... Er..." I looked in my backpack for any steps or objects that could be used as steps.

"Exactamondo." my friend said from behind me, "Okay so I'must using dirt, ur, as are you..." he stated as I placed to blocks down, still confused of the logic of it all.

"Ur..." I needed more dirt, so collected some off the caves floor.

"Lalala-lalalalalala," Honeydew sang, "we're being very organised, very organised." He joked as I continued to collect dirt. I sung a little tune as I worked.

"To make a set of stairs - actually I might be able to reach it from 'ere." He explained, "Make sure you use the pickaxe, as you can see little black things drop down ad those are little piece of coal." He explained as I picked one up and put it in my backpack.

"Okay." The coal left no stain surprisingly.

"Oh, that one just magically reappeared, Xephos, this isn't good." He explained, "I think it might be because we are to are originating place, where we started." He explained even further but the coal seem to being going to me.

"It looks like they're vanishing to me." I stated.

"Oh. Maybe it's just a bit of delay then." I ventured the darkness of the cave as my friend continued to mine, "ok, let's not worry."

"Well I've got five bits of coal, this is good." He stated and I was aware I had a piece which made it six, I said a quiet 'okay' but was unaware if he had heard me.

"So I'm gonna immediately go into my crafting thing, and pop a bit of coal onto of a stick." I followed his instructions with the one coal I had.

"Ah ha!" I held in my had a blunt sort of... "it's like a match or something. Or a glowstick."

"It's a torch." Honeydew corrected, "Um, aww, look a waterfall! Aw..!" I tested out the torch and was amazed at how as soon as I placed the torch on the wall, the torch lit autoatically and pratically lit up the entire cave, quite dily though.

"I recon we should make our base in this cave," he suddenly stated, "this is like a nice natural sort of..thing isn't it?"

"A nice, yeah.. Okay.." my head was hurting from all this.

"If pop some torches up and we can actually have oursleves a cosy little home." He explained and it did sound easier as I mined some stone.

"Make a house a home, Xephos." Honeydew repeated an Earth phrase. Then he laughed.

"That's a good idea..." I mumbled, my focus on mining the stone.

"Ur..." he said.

"Ur..." I said.

"Ok so we to, er, we can plop down some bits of..." He walked over to me, " Yeah that's, that's a good idea if you clean out that and then we can use that to build, like, some walls here. So we've actually got some protection from the nasty things that come out." The end of his explanation was mumbled.

"Which end shall we seal up, which, which side of the cave do you wanna seal up?" I asked rather confused on his actions.

"They both have to be sealed up, um.." he explained as I walked over to him.

"You wanna seal up this area here?" I asked.

"Yeah, this has to be sealed up as well." I started to get to work on that, "I'm just gonna clear up the gravel cause gravel is completely fucking useless here and it looks horrible." He stated.

"Is that gravel, that pink stuff?" I asked and a cow mooed slightly spooking me.

"Yeah," Honeydew replied, "Nasty."

"Oh this is good. Yeah, this is good, I'm liking this." He happily said, "Ok so.. Let's think about this, we need to make another door..." He explained.

"I could go to our house and get all the crap back from the house." He stated and I took charge.

"Ok you do that and I will, I will work on this stuff." I instructed and as Honeydew left I heard him shout,

"Teamwork! Bro-fists..." and then his voice was gone and I was left laughing at his enthusiasm.

"If you can find your way back friend..." I mumbled to myself.

_'Is there a quick way to, like, dig through dirt and crap?' _I thought to myself.

_'Yeah you can make a shovel, um...' _A voice in my head - which sounded exactly like Honeydew - replied.

_'It's like how you make a sword put you replace the middle bit of wood with a stick'_ The voice explained, _'So you've got a piece of wood, or stone, with two sticks underneath it'_ I followed its instructions but got a bit confused.

_'Sorry how, so it's one piece of - oh yeah I think I did one early,'_ I made the shovel, _'Ah ha!'_

_'It's a very, very quick way to dig through dirt and gravel... and I think clay as well' _I finally made myself a spade and shovel but I couldn't let the question slip my mind, can Honeydew and I communicate through our minds?!

_'But clay is quite rare, you find it, like, by the coast. I don't think we're gonna find any, put it that way...'_ the voice said rather depressingly.

"Okay.." I said to myself - holding my new shovel, "Er.." I began to destroy dirt and listen to the voice as well, still refusing to believe it was Honeydew.

_'So I'm demolishing our old house,'_ Okay maybe it was Honeydew... _'it served us well. Um..'_ I was fascinated by how much more quicker the shovel was even mumbling to myself on how it was much better.

_'Make a little, a little entrance and I can put the, er, the door in. Um...'_ he asked but I was too busy destroying dirt.

_'Ideally you wanna make sure that there's no... blank spaces. So we're completely protected, completely incased, um...' _he explained but I continued to destroy dirt though.

_'Can we make a little balcony at this end?'_ I asked as though he was here, _'Where this water is, it's quite sort of picturesque..' _I explained and I thought I heard a little _'hmm...'_ from Honeydew brain but wasn't sure.

_'We could do,'_ he replied as my shovel broke, _'but I guess, the, the, the worrying thing is, because this is surviving; that we just have to be able to survive. We need to be safe, so...' _he explained as I went to build myself another shovel.

_'That's true'_ I replied as Honeydew continued.

_'Aesthetics sort of come after the practicality. Um...' _He explained using words I was unaware my companion knew. I under-estiated him it would seem.

_'That's the great thing about architecture,'_ I could here the joking tone in his voice, _'you've got the design is based not only on practical uses but also on the aesthetics, Xephos. Did I ever tell you I'm, I'm, I'm quite, quite into my architecture, it's true...' _He joked.

_'Are you? That's lovely'_ I played along.

_'I think that's why I like to be out in the wilderness, because you can see such beautiful things,' _a beat _'course at the moment we're living in, like a, a sort of shitty cave, surrounded by dirt. Um..'_ I laughed at his tone.

_'Dirt walls'_ I agreed.

_'But you've gotta begin somewhere, haven't you? You've gotta begin somewhere...' _it was silent for a few seconds apart from the sound of me placing dirt down. Then a dwarves voice filled my head again,

_'And it was sort of luck that we found a place that, um, was sort of conveniently set up, to be a sort of base. I think we were lucky, Xephos, I think we were very lucky...' _He stated.

"Okay..." I said to myself as I looked up at the sky from our cave.

_'Can we leave the ceiling open or does that need to be sealed up as well? Will stuff like, will monsters fall down into our, into our base?'_ I asked. It was a rather large sky light.

_'Yeah, that can happen. Um...'_ Honeydew replied.

_'So we need to build a ceiling on here..'_ I looked up at the sky light, shit...

_'Yeah. Ideally.. Yeah you do wanna,'_ I started to build the ceiling, _'okay, where's the sun? It's very cloudy, I can't really see where it is...'_ His thoughts were clearly not meant for me to answer to.

_'Oh there's some coal up there actually..'_ I told my companion,_ 'How am I gonna get to that...?'_ I thought to myself, the coal was quite high up.

"I mean as you, as you begin to survive, as we are now: right at the beginning, you can't really have enough coal, it's amazing stuff." he stated and apon hearing his voice and not hearing it in my head, I turned to see my friend next to me.

"See how are we, how are we gonna get up to that coal up there? Directly above us, do you see it?" I asked watching my friend as he took in my words.

"You can just jump and throw a block underneath you." can you? "To sort of build a sort of tower and, um, you'll just slowly go upwards, or quickly go upward." He explained and it work oddly enough, I was making my way towards the coal, trying to consentrate and not look at the ground.

"Oh God, okay..." I was up very high, "This is like scaffolding. Um..." I had reached the coal and started to mine, still avoiding looking straight down.

"Yeah, pretty much." My friend agreed, laughing. "Um... Oh God, I've gotta make sure we seal off..." I couldn't hear the rest. I had given myself some height and looking at Minecraftia from a whole new level.

"You get quite a view of the world around. Um..." I stated not sure if to myself or Honeydew. I mined rest of the coal and started to return to the ground, as I did: the sky got darker.

"Ah oh, er, Xephos, I think it's starting to get dark." He stated and I smiled when my feet touched solid ground.

"Oh alright." I mumbled, "Okay, yeah, I did see that actually." The threat was suddenly kicking in and my heart rate increased.

"Ah...well. Lets work on, er, the ceiling I guess." It was silent as we got to work and then,

"Oh my God!" Honeydew had clearly only just noticed to size of the gap we needed to fill as our ceiling, "Yeah, yeah. There is quite a risk that something would fall down on top of us." He laughed, staring up.

"Um..." we said.

"Still we've got quite a few torches going on 'ere. This is kinda good. We'll have it nice and bright in 'ere, Xephos, nice and bright. Um.." he said as I continued on ceiling constructions; slightly annoyed by the fact that my friend was just pissing around whilst I worked on saving our lives.

"Oh Christ..." he mumbled.

"I'm beginning to panic, Honeydew, I've got a lot of ceiling to go. Er, and I'm running out of mud. Er..." I stated, my heart now pounding, "I need more mud, Honeydew." I had my shovel in my had as I spoke.

"We need to be officiant, like the Germans," Good example Honeydew, "also I think I just heard a thing. Er... This is all sealed up this side, that's good..." So that's what he was doing...

"Oh My God!" He had just noticed the still, huge gap in our ceiling, somehting told me.

"I'm just taking a layer out of the floor." I stated to him as I went to help him with the ceiling, "just, a, quickly seal this up..." I mumbled. We got quickly to work on the almost complete ceiling...of dirt. Then we finished the main gap in the ceiling.

"Ah there we are," Relief was clear in my voice, "Oh shit, this bit as well. Ur..." There was a gap at the side of the cave and I started to cover it.

"Dun, dun, dun..." my friend joked, "Hang on, hang on, you're fucking it up a bit." He stated.

"Am I?" I asked. We finished it off finally even though we slightly screwed up at the end.

"There we are." I said.

"Fuck it that, that will do." We laughed.

"Okay." Was all I said still laughing.

The Yogcave was finally our home.

**THE YOGSCAST**

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**Thanks for reading, I love reviews! Go watch the yogscast on youtube they are super funny! Want more? Review! I wrote this coz I was bored and I fought I'd make their footage in a fanfiction version: I'm not trying to make fun of it or steal it. It's just a yognaught having some fun coz she's bored.** **Thank you to yamina-chan for our little debate and all of the reviews and favorites to the story.**

**Lexi :]**


End file.
